Two Can Keep A Secret, If One Of Them Is Dead
by Doctor Legolas
Summary: I promised myself no more secrets, but I couldn't even tell myself secrets so how would that work? I had a great life and thought it was real. Of course that was before I found out I never existed. My love for Legolas, my mother Galadriel, never existed, like I did. My name is Galadriella, I am the daughter of Galadriel, and I told myself lies because the truth was to horrible.
1. Remembering

**Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfic, so don't judge too harshly! However, criticism is welcome. This chapter explains a few things and the next chapter is an introduction, so it might be a bit boring, but hang in there!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Bristilla, at the moment. Bother. Tolkien is probably laughing at me because my puny brain couldn't think of anything this marvellous. **

Chapter 1:

Remembering

My mother wiped away my tears with her soft hand. I could tell that she was upset as well, I could see the tears in her warm, blue eyes.

"It's time to go little one", her voice was cracking, and she was about to cry.

"Ok naneth", I started walking towards the stone archway, that was covered in vines. It was flashing brightly I needed to go. I looked in the mirror one last time, I looked so simular to my mother. Same blonde hair that fell in waves to my hips, same delicate ears that could hear the world, everything was the same between us. Except our eyes, my mothers were a light blue, like the sky. My eyes were dark blue, like sapphires. Mother always said that my eyes sparkled like gems too. I never believed her.

"Naneth, when am I coming back? Naneth? Naneth?" She was in a trance, tears flowing freely down her eyes.

"I don't know why you're going, but the Valar wished it, and we must obey him," she was whispering now.

"When am I coming back naneth?" I wanted to know, to count down the days, the days that I would be coming home.

"You're leaving now at the age of 50, young for our race and will be returning on your two thousandth birthday. It's not that long, but it will be eternity for you and me." Mother had now looked down at the ground and held her head in her hands. I couldn't bear to see my mother cry.

"Don't worry naneth, I'll be back soon," I said, trying to sound a little cheerful.

"And I'll be waiting my little one, I'll be waiting." She looked a bit more hopeful now.

She held my hand and took my in front of the archway. She knelt down to my height and took my face gently with both hands.

"Take care of yourself, my little one, and don't ever forget that I love you while you are away, don't forget that you will come home." She looked serious now, she didn't want me do forget her.

"I won't ever forget you naneth, you always have a place in my heart." I placed my hand over where my heart was and my mom did the same.

"I love you Bristilla, forever and ever." She used my name for the first time since the beginning of this conversation. She gracefully brushed away the hair from my eyes.

"I love you too, naneth." I was choking down the tears.

My mother gestured her hand towards the door, I took all my belongings, stepped through the glowing archway, and I suddenly didn't want to go. I turned around and reached out to my mother, only to be met with a thick wall of glass. I was banging against the glass screaming, my mother put her hand against the glass, tears streaming down her cheeks. I whispered the words I love you and sighed, there was no turning back. The surroundings that I was in started to fade, I put my hands against my mothers and took in all I could about her beautiful features. When she started fading I blew my mother a kiss. She blew a kiss back too. She faded and I was in a world of darkness, I played the images of my mother again and again, wanting to hold on tight to every bit of her. I knew I couldn't, so I said goodbye to the world I knew, the elf that I was and my mother, my Galadriel for 1500 thousand years.

**Translation:**

**Naneth – Mother**

**I will hopefully be updating soon again!**

**From TheUniverseistheLimit**


	2. A Game of Eye-Spy

**So here is the second chapter! This is introducing the people that will be in the Fellowship, that aren't actually in the Fellowship. Sorry if I spell any names wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I actually own all of the characters in this chapter. Except Justin Bieber and Harry Styles, but they're not technically a character in here, so it doesn't matter!**

**Anyway,**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2:

I Spy with my little eye, something beginning with… Middle Earth?

I woke up, feeling a tingling in my fingers. The time was 7:00 am, a bit late for the usual time I got up. I went over to my calendar to cross off another day, it was the end of November, so it was now obviously December. I flicked over to the next page, and started screaming and jumping on my bed. It was my birthday, it wasn't just my birthday, it was my two-thousandth birthday. I was going home, finally, to middle earth, to my home with the elves of Lothlorien, home to Galadriel, home to my naneth.

I ran around my room like a headless chicken, grabbing everything I could lay my hands on and shoving it in my suitcase. I then stopped and groaned, we don't wear the clothes from earth in middle earth. I sighed, tipped everything out of the suitcase and got the bag that I had all of my stuff in when I came here. None of the clothes fitted me anymore, so I just brought some clothes that were from here. Besides, I get more clothes when I arrived home. I had so much trouble packing, because every time I stopped to think, I started daydreaming about what would happen when I got home.

I finally finished packing my clothes and then moved onto food, weapons and that kind of stuff. I packed my sword, bow and arrows and my all time favourite weapon, my pair of fans. The Lord Elrond, from Rivendell gave the sword to me, when mom and I went to visit. While we were visiting, I met Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter, although she was much older than me, we became friends. It was decorated with swirls on the blade and the handle was thin but strong and had sapphires decorating the sides.

The bow was made out of the finest of wood, and was engraved with mithril. The arrows were simular, except it was engraved with wood. They were a present from King Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm. My mother and I went there for a festival, I was introduced to the king and his son Legolas. When I received my bow, Legolas volunteered to teach me. Even though he was the same age, he was excellent at using a bow and arrow. We became friends as well. I then found out later that I had an arranged wedding, and my future husband was, dah, dah, da, Legolas! Naneth and King Thranduil decided on this because they saw how well us two got along. Legolas was so hot anyway.

My fans, they were my favourite all time weapon. I hadn't got them as a gift from anyone. I crafted them myself. For my 31th birthday, I got two sheets of mithril. I didn't know what to do with them. Then I had the idea of using them as a weapon, it was light and strong. Perfect for any weapon. I asked naneth if it was ok and she said it was fine. I didn't know what kind of weapon I was going to make, until it was a hot summers day and I was fanning myself with the mithril. Then I had the idea that I would make them into two fans. Perfect. They were my ideal type of weapon because you could throw them, use them as a sword, sort of, you could use it to deflect other weapons and arrows and heaps of other war things. But most importantly, you could use them as an actual fan on a hot summers day, isn't that what fans are meant for?

I also kept other weapons with me such as a knife that I kept in my shoe or a small spear that I kept in my other shoe. But the fans were my favourite.

After I got bored with just plain mithril, I decorated it with swirls and engravings, I also put a few sapphires on it to make it stand out. I was never meant to use these weapons when I had them, as I was too young to go to war or fight. But when I was sent to earth, I was given a heap of weapons such as knives and daggers and even a giant axe. But I only took my favourites. I ran my fingers along the blade of the sword as I sheathed it and packed it in the bag I put the bow and arrows carefully in and tucked the fans in my shoes.

When I finally finished packing every single bit that I needed, I had a relatively small bag that had all of my belongings and five hours left to get to the portal. When I came to earth, I arrived in a forest, not far from where I lived. I had come at around 1:00pm, so the villagers tell me. So I went back to the forest where I had first started my 1,500 years of waiting and watched the clock tick by until 1:00. At 12:30, my friends had heard that I was leaving and decided to try and persuade me to stay. They had no idea where I was going so that was probably a good thing.

I groaned when they came into view, I knew that they would do something like this. They were yelling at me like a bunch of morons, telling me to wait.

Out all of friends here on earth, these were probably the craziest.

There was Zoe, Riana, Scarlett and Kate.

Zoe was probably the calmest out of the four, yet she was still crazy. She had chocolate brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She was about my height and had green eyes.

Riana, oh boy, you could scare her sooooo easily, it was actually quite funny. Riana was the smallest and had warm brown eyes and had straight blonde hair that was dipped died fluoro pink that fell past her shoulders.

Scarlett was sort of like the dumb one, she knew absolutely nothing, sort of and said really random things at random times. Scarlett had blue eyes, that reminded me so much of my mom, she also had flaming red hair and was the tallest.

Kate, well, Kate was definitely the craziest. She turned romantic moments into ones of complete awkwardness. Kate had brown hair and green eyes and was slightly shorter than me.

"Banana skins! Potatoes! Buttons! Pyjamas!" Kate was yelling out as my friends ran towards me. Yelling out random words was Kate's way of getting your attention. It worked because I started cracking up rolling on the ground. Kate was just being Kate.

"Don't go Bristilla, please don't go, please, please, please, I beg of you." Zoe was on her knees in a praying stance begging me not to leave.

"Where are you going anyway?" Riana looked a little spooked by the forest that I was in. There's Riana for you.

"I'm going home." I said, giving away as little information possible, you could see the humour from their face turn into confusion, anger, horror and then Kate just started cracking up and was rolling on the ground.

"You're joking, right?" Scarlett's voice was cracking a little.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" These were the only four words that I heard from my friends.

"Stop, I can't concentrate on anything with you making noises like that!" I was shouting at the top of my lungs now.

There was an awkward silence in the air that needed to be filled.

"Alright, I have a conclusion, I still have to go back home, but if you really wanted me to stay that much, you can come with me."

My four best friends squealed with delight, and started dancing around in circles.

Zoe suddenly stopped and had a look of confusion plastered on her face. "Wait where are we going? Will we need to get any clothes? Will we need to bring anything? What will happen when we're gone? Shall we tell our parents?" The questions kept pouring out.

I put my hand on my forehead and sat down, if they were coming, this was going to be a long trip. For everyone but them, that is.

"We are going to where I was born, you don't need to bring anything as that will be provided, I don't know what will happen when we are gone and you probably shouldn't tell your parents." I then breathed again and looked at them.

"I still want to go" Scarlett didn't realise what she was getting herself into, mind you, none of them did, as they all said that they would go. They were plain idiots, there was no other word to describe them.

I sighed and started walking around, trying to find the portal.

"What are we looking for?" Zoe had unceremonisly started kicking the ground.

"I am looking for a portal, to um, somewhere. Yeah, somewhere!" I was still trying to hide information.

"I can't wait to see somewhere, what does it look like?" Scarlett was now looking at me with adoring eyes, as if we were just going to sit down and start story time.

"You'll see what somewhere looks like, soon. Now if you'll just wait here for about 10 minutes, I've got to find something." I turned around and started walking away, trying to find something, somewhere.

I hope the others actually stay there, and don't get lost, and don't do anything stupid. I finally came to two giant Oak trees. I had finally found the portal, but how the bloody hell do I get it to work. This is way more complicated then what I planned. I removed some of the dead leaves and sticks from around the tree. I found a map, it wasn't a map of earth. Oh no, it was a map of Middle Earth! I dusted off the leaves and then blew off the rest of the dust, making me sneeze.

I picked up the map and put it on a giant spider web, because I had nowhere else to put it, and I couldn't be bothered to put it on the ground.

I picked up my other things and looked back at the map. It had started glowing, I guess this was sort of a puzzle that you needed to solve. On the map it said the age it was in Middle Earth and the places there were. I saw it was the third age, which meant the war of the ring. I decided to go to Rivendell, so that I could be there for the council, probably go with the fellowship until Lothlorien so I can see my mother, my friends will see everything, and then they will go home, the ring is destroyed and everyone lives happily ever after.

Good plan me, thank you. I'm glad your wise brain could think of something. I know me. Wait I am starting to sound like Gollum.

We don't wants that my precious. No I'm not Gollum, am I? No you are most certainly not. Why am I having a conversation in my head? I don't know, wait you want to be Gollum? No, I don't want to be that filthy creature, maybe it's you, you started talking to me. Well, it's not my fault I can hear you so well. Oh, just shut up will you! Fine. Good-bye. Forever. And Ever. And Ever.

When I had stopped arguing with myself, I went back to get my friends.

**Zoe's Point of View:**

"I'm really bored." Scarlett said that for about the tenth time in about ten minutes.

"I have an idea, how about we play eye-spy." I wasn't fond of the game, but it passes the time.

"What's eye-spy?" Riana asked.

"Eye-spy is where you say I spy with my little eye, something beginning with, and then you choose an object and say the first letter."

"And then everyone has to guess what the word is. What a wonderful idea!" Scarlett finished for me.

"Oh, I want to go first, me, me, me, pick me, oh please pick me." There was silence when Kate asked if she could go first.

"Ok, I'll just go. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with, um, s." Kate said, looking quite triumphant.

"Shoes!"

"Scarlett!"  
"Snails!"

"No, no and lets see, no! Hahaha, I'm good at this game, we should play it more often!" Kate was giggling now like a three year old.

"Bother you! I have no idea what it is, can I give up, now, please?" I was sick and tired of this game. I always lost, which is why I didn't like playing it.

"You can give up guessing?" Riana still didn't know how to play, so giving up was like music to her ears.

"Of course you can, but I'm not. No way, I'm going to keep guessing until I get it right" Scarlett was definite about this. So guess what she did, she kept on guessing. Bother Scarlett.

"Squirrel, um, socks, um, stick, no wait, is it sand?" Scarlett now had one of those questioning looks and was staring at Kate.

"How did you guess that? No one was meant to. Oh well, now it's your turn." Kate folded her arms across her chest and sighed in defeat.

"Ok, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with. Wait, what the. Starting with the letter b." Scarlett had seen what I just saw.

There were literally boys, walking towards us, boys that weren't meant to be here. Especially is Bristilla was going home, and we didn't even know where it was.

The first boy was a one a bit taller than Scarlett, he had black hair that was sort of like Justin Bieber's hair style. He was very muscular and had the same colour eyes as Scarlett's.

The second boy was Kate's height and had the Harry Styles hairstyle. Hair cuts these days, honestly! Anyway, he had sparkling green eyes.

The third boy had messy short hair and was a bit taller than Riana, he had brown eyes. I can't say anything about his hairstyle because it was actually quite suitable.

The third boy leant against a tree trunk and folded his arms.

"Why hello, I don't know why four lovely ladies like yourselves would be doing in the middle of a forest. Would you mind telling us?" We couldn't trust them, so I quickly thought of a come back.

"And I don't suppose you would tell us what your doing here, would you?" I gave them a death glare.

"Well, we were just camping, not far from this area, decided to go for a hike, heard you guys and thought we'd come and check it out. Not many people camp here and we thought it was strange for other people to be camping so close to where we were. No, what's your story." The first boy seemed pretty confident about this.

I knew that Bristilla would literally kill us if we told them.

"Well, our friend is going home, I don't know where though, and we didn't want her to. So we had to stop her. But instead of stopping her she said that we could come with her if we wanted to. We said yes, went off to look for something, said she would be about fifteen minutes and we are still waiting. Though it has only been ten minutes, so we're not worrying, because our friend is usually punctual." Scarlett, being the idiot that she is, just blurred out the whole reason for being here. I was staring a Scarlett, think die, die, die. I sighed, the boys would probably be interested now.

"Do you mind if we stick around for a while, just to meet your other friend?" The second boy asked a bit timidly.

Of course I wanted to say no. But no, of course Kate and Scarlett said that they could.

So we continued playing eye-spy, until Bristilla returned.

**Bristilla's POV:**

I was walking through the forest, on a stormy night and heard footsteps, footsteps. I turn around and see nothing, turn around see nothing. I start jogging, I start running. I get to my house, open the door, and close the door. And I hear footsteps, boy's voices with my friends?

Now I really start running. When I get to where my friends were, there were three boys sitting playing eye-spy with my friends.

I knew that Scarlett, probably, told them about what they were doing here, and they got curious. Typical boys. The first boy had hair like Justin Bieber, so I dub thee, Justin Bieber flick. The second one had hair like Harry Styles, so I dub thee, Harry Style Junior. The third boy didn't look like anyone famous, and his hair was all right, so I dub thee, typical. Because he is a typical boy to stay around and do whatever he was doing.

"Come on guys, time to go!" I probably sounded off my rocker, even though I didn't have one.

"May I ask permission to come and join you, along with my other two friends?" Harry Styles Junior questioned. Well, they were never going to leave in the first place, I could see by the look on their face, they fancied a few of my friends.

"Sure, I guess. Though it was you, Scarlett, that told them about this, wasn't it?" I looked sternly at Scarlett, who sheepishly nodded. I sighed, Scarlett was just being Scarlett, I suppose.

"You all ready to go?" Because I certainly was, if I spent another minute in this place, I was probably going to go mad.

"Yeah, we're ready." Zoe stood up and stood beside me.

"What about I-spy?" Scarlett seemed a bit upset that we weren't going to play I-spy anymore.

"You can play while we're walking, just lets go, please, now!" I was going mad, bother.

"Yay! Ok, I spy with my little eye..." This went on for about five minutes until we were close to the portal. It was now Kate's turn, and she was paying close attention to our surroundings.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… Middle Earth?" Kate voice rose to soprano, bother Kate.

I tried to cover it all up.

"Yeah guys, this is where we are going, Middle Earth. Welcome to my home!" I spread my arms out in front of the map.

There was complete silence and seven mouths hanging open. Zoe was the first to recover from the shock.

"Wow, Middle Earth is real, or am I dreaming? Wait that means that Hobbits and Dwarves and Elves and all of those things are real. That means that Pippin is real!" She squealed with delight. I had a superstition that she adored Pippin. I mean who wouldn't, Pippin and Merry and Frodo and Sam are so adorable, all Hobbits are.

"Yes, Hobbits, Dwarves, Elves and everything else in Middle Earth are real. Including Pippin. So if you don't mind, I would like to go home now."

I turned around and looked at the map. I touched Rivendell, the place where I wanted to go. The trouble was I touched the river near Rivendell, not Rivendell.

So after all eight of us had gone through the darkness thingy, we all ended up in the river near Rivendell. Bother this river.

"Elrond!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as soon as I had come up from the water.

I'm sure he heard, because about ten minutes later, some elves from Rivendell had come to take us to Rivendell.

There were only a few things that I needed to check, before I collapsed.

When I went to earth, all my Elven abilities had been taken away, so I blend with the humans.

I touched the tip of my ears, they were pointy and I could hear so much better. I could see so much better. And my Elven powers, well they were back too. My Elven Abilities included using the elements and transforming into other creatures. Yep, they were back.

All that was left to do was find out what time it was. I asked one of the Elves and he said it was about five o'clock. One month before the council. Which means the Hobbits are here and there is one month of training and relaxation, before a very long and boring council. Not to mention afterwards we would be leaving to go on the quest. Which also meant that it would be less than three months before I saw my mother. Everything was sorted, so now I can collapse, which is exactly what I did.

**Ok, long chapter, but now it is the fun bit. Not introducing characters. Yay!**

**Any questions, just ask. Other things will be explained in other chapters. So yeah!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapters hopefully won't be as long and a bit more interesting.**

**See you all soon!**

**From TheUniverseistheLimit :)**


	3. Why You Don't Talk To Elrond

**Hey everyone,**

**I am so very, very sorry that this chapter is so very, very late. It is late for me anyway, and there were no excuses but pure laziness.**

**On Saturday I went to a swimming competition! Which was notoriously boring and went for nine hours. 9 HOURS! Anyway, not all of it was boring, because I got a new pair of skins! Yay! They are really hard to get on, but they take 2 seconds off your time. 2 seconds doesn't seem like a lot, but in swimming it is! I went in four events, which were 100m I.M (individual medley), 50m freestyle, 100m freestyle and 50m butterfly! The first 3 events were all in the morning, so I had to wait 4 hours for the butterfly :(**

**Here is the next chapter, I am planning on updating weekly if I can, this was most definitely NOT weekly, but anyway. Maybe every Sunday?**

**So, yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters. Which are Bristilla, Zoe, Riana, Kate, Scarlett, Justin Bieber Flick, Harry Styles Junior and Typical, I haven't found names for the boys yet, they are nameless! If you have any ideas, telling me would be great:)**

**I don't own the genius works of J.R.R Tolkien:( **

**Enough of my rubbish.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Why You Don't Talk to Elrond:

I woke up to someone shaking me madly and screaming, well, madly. I opened my eyes to find Arwen smiling like a little girl. The problem was, I had missed Arwen too, so I started screaming madly and jumped out of bed and squeezed the living daylight out of Arwen.

"I missed you sooooooooo much, and now you're here!" Arwen was practically screaming at me.

"Yeah!" That was all I could say.

"In Rivendell!" Arwen was still excited and so was I.

"Yeah!" I could still only say that.

"In Rivendell!" Arwen repeated herself.

"Yeah!" I could only manage to form that word because I was so stunned, I hadn't seen Arwen in over 1000 years!

"I missed you so much, and you're finally here, in Rivendell and it is so good to see you again and I missed you!" Arwen was jumping up and down on the floor.

"I can't believe I'm here, I waited 1,500 years to see you again! I don't even know why I had to go, but now I'm back and I missed you so much too and I can't wait to see everyone else and especially the twins. Also how are my friends faring?" I was so excited the words were just tumbling out of my mouth.

"Your friends are faring well, but first you must see Elrond! Now! Chop, chop!" Arwen was making a chopping motion with her hands.

"You just turned into some evil person, making me go see Elrond this early in the morning! Why can't I have fun with you first and Elladan and Elrohir and all of my friends first! Elrond talks for hours on end about the most random things that aren't related to the topic at hand! I'll never see the end of this!" I was so very, very not angry but exactly that if you know what I mean. I mean I wasn't angry, but shocked and thought that Elrond was evil for making me go through his torture of words.

Arwen started grinning madly, she obviously knew something I didn't. I was about to ask what it was that she knew, but just answered my question.

"Elrond only wants to say hi!" Arwen was now clutching her stomach because she was so wracked with laughter.

She knew that his 'hi' was hours and hours actually, days and days of talking about whatever there was to talk about. I hit my head and groaned.

"See you next year Arwen, by that time all the Evil would have probably gone and I won't even get to enjoy some of the fun."

"Rest... in... Peace!" Arwen was still having giggling fits.

Arwen walked out of my room, basically taking the light with her. Arwen could lighten up every moment, and now she had abandoned me during the darkest time, speaking to Elrond.

I chose the most random dress, which happened to be black, suitable for the occasion, since it was a funeral, my funeral. But I put it back because I didn't want to be rude. So I picked another random dress that happened to be a very bright red. The dress puffed out at the shoulders and went to my feet with a little bit of a train. It had golden patterns around the whole dress.

I sighed and put it on. I also put on a matching pair of slippers, well, they weren't actually slippers that was just what the elves called the shoes.

I decided to cover my ears so no one would know that I was an elf. Just because I thought it was in my mothers place to tell everyone what I was.

I put my hair over my ears and let the rest hang over my shoulders, I was happy with the look when Arwen came in, again.

"Elrond now, hurry up and get… Oh, don't you look beautiful! I think it just needs a little bit of this stuff that your friends call listick." Arwen was holding up a tube of the same colour as my dress lipstick.

"Where in all of Middle Earth did you get that from?" I was nearly shrieking, I hated makeup, I mean it was okay once in a while, but I didn't want to wear it 24/7.

"Oh, your friend, I think Kate, was going through her backpack and I found this on the ground. I asked her what you use it for and then she said that you put it on your lips. So that's what I did, I thought the colour was really vibrant and a beautiful shade of red, but it didn't suit me. So Kate then got me a pink one, which I like a lot better. I thought this would look really nice on you and it would suit your dress really well. So if you'll let me put it on, you can go to Elrond and die in peace." Arwen was slowly approaching me, lipstick at the ready and eyeing me carefully. I was never going to see the end of this, so I surprised Arwen and myself by agreeing.

"Fine, but this will be the only time, otherwise I will never see the living daylight again." I shut my eyes really tight as Arwen applied the lipstick.

"You can open your eyes now, it's over, I have successfully applied listick." Arwen looked very proud of herself.

I opened my eyes to see my reflection and Arwen with a big grin on her face. It actually wasn't that bad.

"Thank you Arwen, oh and by the way, it's lipstick. Not listick." I was trying to correct Arwen before she told all of Middle Earth about this all-new 'listick'.

"Wait, how do you say it?" Arwen looked very eager to learn.

"L-i-p-s-t-i-c-k. Lip-stick. Lipstick. Now you try." I had broken them up in syllables, the two words then one word together, so it was easier to understand.

"Lip-stick, lip-stick. Lipstick, I did it! Lipstick, lipstick, lipstick…" Arwen kept mumbling this to herself as I exited the room ready to face my death.

Arwen decided to accompany me to Elronds study so I didn't need to go alone. I asked her what else Kate had showed her and she just said more of the lipstick. And another thing called eye shadow and another thing called foundation and all of the other possible makeup.

We arrived at Elronds study and Arwen left to find more of the makeup. When Kate was finished with her, she was going to look like a porcelain doll.

I knocked on the door lightly and waited for a few seconds.

I was answered with a "Come in" from Elrond.

I opened the door, which opened without a sound.

"I heard that you wanted to see me?" I still hoped that I was mistaken about him wanting to see me.

"Yes, I would like you to tell me what you are going to do, now that you're here." Elrond turned around to face me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean."

"Well, are you going to leave soon to go to Lothlorien? Or are you going to stay here for a while? Or are you going to go travelling? Or are you going to take your trouble makers with you?" Elrond sounded hopeful at the last part.

"Oh, when am I leaving? Is that what your asking? And who are the trouble makers?" Although I probably already knew who they were.

"Yes, when are you leaving? And who are the troublemakers? Your friends of course! They are really annoying and have even broken a few things! Thank the Valar that they haven't met Elrohir and Elladan yet, otherwise Rivendell would only contain chaos!"

I sighed, it was a good thing that they hadn't met Elrohir and Elladan yet.

"Well, I am sorry about my friends and I am going to go with the Fellowship until I get to Lothlorien, from there my friends can then decide if they want to stay, keep going or try and find a way back to their home. I will try and protect Frodo and the Ring and the rest of the Fellowship, but some things are meant to happen." I was talking about Gandalf's death for the last part. If he didn't 'die', then we would have no white wizard, apart from Sparkleman. But Gandalf doesn't even technically die, he has just 'fallen into the shadow'.

"Well, you'd better know to Lothlorien. I have some old maps here…" And this is why you don't talk to Elrond. Because now I was stuck with Elrond for who knows how long, pouring over maps, telling me which way to go even though I knew the way.

"The Fellowship will be going along this road, it depends if they go through the Mines of Moria, but if they do, you will need to travel this way. Now, if they go through the Pass of Caradhras…" Elrond had now started his famous three-hour speech. I decided to take a little nap. Elrond didn't know that I was sleeping because I was sitting up and Elves usually sleep with their eyes open.

*Few Hours Later*

I opened my eyes to see the sun about halfway through the sky. So that means that I must have been here for about three hours. Elrond was now wrapping up his speech.

"And those are the many ways of getting to Lothlorien, so it doesn't matter which way you go, you will know how to get there." Elrond put all the maps away.

"Ok, yep sure thankyou bye." I stood up, bowed to Elrond and walked out of the room. Arwen met me on the way back to my room. She was serious about asking Kate about the makeup. Her face was covered in to. I picked up my jaw from the floor and took a deep breath.

"How was it?" Arwen asked seeing my face thinking it was something that Elrond did.

"No, Elrond didn't do anything. I fell asleep for three hours so I missed most of it, which was good. What. Happened. To. Your. Face?!" I was nearly screaming at Arwen now.

"Oh, I just went to see Kate and she introduced me to the rest of her makeup. Isn't it lovely?" She patted her face and looked in the mirror admiring herself.

"I will just go now and let you admire yourself." I was backing away slowly, what had Kate turned Arwen into?

I ran away down the corridor along the way to my room to just bump into the two people I did not want to see at the moment.

"Bristilla! Long time no see!" Elladan and Elrohir said in unison.

"Hey, what do you want, great to see you, but I will talk to you later." I started backing away slowly. Elladan and Elrohir both grabbed one of my arms and started dragging me along to the stable.

"What are you doing? I had a three-hour talk with Elrond about how to get to Lothlorien, then Arwen started admiring herself camouflaged in makeup and now I have to deal with you two." I was so tired even though I had slept for three-hours in Elronds room.

"We are taking you horse riding and showing you all the other places that we didn't get to show you when you were here before." Elladan must have been pretty courageous to say that in front of me, because I had murder written all over my face. And I think that Elrohir saw this because he shot a 'warning' glance at Elladan.

"It's ok, we won't be very long." If this was Elladans way of making me feel better, then it did not help. No matter how much I complained, screamed or punched and kicked them, they still took me to the stable. Some of the servants gave me pitied looks. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

* * *

**If any of you have any ideas for the names of the boys, it would be nice to tell me.**

**Two things happened today, the good thing was I had way too much cake, but the bad thing is a very close family member died:( So I will be going to the funeral on Monday and I get to miss out on school, which is both good and bad, but anyway.**

**Please review, follow and favourite:) Every reviewer gets a hug from Legolas and it will make me happier!**

**See you all next time!**

**Doctor Legolas**


	4. Wolverine Wanna Be's

**Hey, I'm back! I'm trying to update sooner so I don't need to worry as much.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Lord of the Rings, I would sue Peter Jackson for Legolas not having as much speaking in the movie as he does in the book. I'm glad he's in the Hobbit, and he's not meant to so now he's forgiven. Lord of the Rings is a great book and movie and there is NO way I'm suing Peter Jackson.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Wolverine Wanna Be's:

Elladan and Elrohir had managed to drag me onto a horse, which was a chestnut stallion encase you were wondering. Elrohir cautiously gave me bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"We found the best hunting spot in Rivendell, encase you were wondering where we were going." Elrohir backed away slowly with his arms in front of him in protection. I laughed, their antics were really funny and made me forget about everything else that happened.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I actually feel a bit better." Elrohir suddenly let out a breath and his whole body relaxed. Elrohir and Elladan jumped very gracefully onto their own horses and we were off.

It was about half an hour's ride with a lot of talking about what happened when I was gone. Like what mischief Elladan and Elrohir got into and what I did in Earth.

"Have you got your elvish powers back? Because you said that you didn't have pointy ears or your powers to blend in with the people." Elladan asked, curiosity ringing in his voice.

"Well, yes, I think I do, I haven't tried yet. But my ears are back, so I think that means a yes?" I was still not quite sure.

"Can you give it a try? We would love to see it!" Both of the twins were looking at me as if some miracle was about to happen before their eyes.

"Don't be too disappointed if it doesn't work." I then closed my eyes and concentrated really hard and felt my hand heat up. I opened my eyes to see a fireball in my hand. I laughed and turned the fire into water that was sitting on my hand. I made some little plants sprout out of the ground and made it really windy. I had my powers back! Well one of them. I jumped off the horse and transformed into a horse. I was a pure white horse with my sapphire blue eyes. I reared up and transformed back. I was whole again. I jumped back onto my horse and looked at Elladan and Elrohir. When they had finished picking their jaws off the ground, they both just started opening and closing their mouths, but no words were coming out.

"I don't think that that was a good idea. Maybe we should go back now." I started to turn my horse around but Elrohir stopped me.

"No, we're ok now, we should go hunting, that. Like right now and besides, we'll see how good you really are." He gave a mischievous look.

I smirked and turned around, following Elladan.

"So, what are we hunting?" At least I should know what I'm hunting.

"Well, there are lots of annoying squirrels, if you can shoot them." Elladan said with a grin.

So is there a bet going on?" I turned to look at Elrohir who shrugged and then at Elladan whose smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Ok, we will have a competition, we have half an hour to collect as many squirrels as we can. Winner will get to choose what the two losers are going to do. But because I'm going to win, you had better prepare for eternal shame!" Elladan gave his speech and then grabbed his bow and arrows from his horse and jumped on the ground.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that brother. I think it is you that have eternal shame." Elrohir jumped off his horse with his weapons and went to Elladan.

"I wouldn't underestimate people, you never know what they might have up their sleave. And few question, are we allowed to kill them with any method and why are killing innocent squirrels for fun?" I don't think I would forgive myself for this. The twins started laughing their heads off.

"Wait, what's so funny? The squirrels are innocent, aren't they?" I was starting to hyperventilate. What if they were evil mutated squirrels that ate human flesh? There was no way I going near them.

"Well they are evil in some ways. They do look cute and quite innocent, but they are really pests." Elladan explained.

I calmed down immediately. I wasn't shooting innocent creatures for the sport and fun of it, but evil ones I was ok with.

"We will meet back in half an hour and bring all your squirrels with you. One, two, three!" And with that Elladan and Elrohir ran in completely opposite directions. I just stared after them, they obviously knew where to go. First of all, I needed to know what they looked like. So I went strolling around and sure enough, I ran into a squirrel that's half the size of me. It looked so cute, but it was half the size of me. I bent down and held out my hand to see if it did anything. It sniffed the air and then touched my hand. I was shocked, how could these things be evil?

That question was soon answered when a few more squirrels came to investigate. The all suddenly got a look in their eyes and lunged at me. I ducked, narrowly missing them, and then they grabbed my bow and arrows and started breaking them. I was shocked, the squirrels really were evil. I had a game of tug of war with one of the squirrels for my bow, but it wouldn't give it to me. So I stomped on its neck, killing it instantly. I got back my bow and turned around to see all the other squirrels looking at me, with evil red eyes and very sharp claws sticking out of their hands as is they were all fluffy, miniature wolverines.

That was when they lunged at me. 20 squirrels, 20 evil, red-eyed, miniature wolverine squirrels, were attacking me. I had scratches all over me and was bleeding a bit. That was when I decided to retaliate. I started to shoot fireballs at them, killing some of them, other ran off with their heads on fire. I didn't have any arrows to shoot them with so I was just being ninja and killing all of them Jackie Chan style. After a lot of scratches, Jackie Chan moves and heaps of dead miniature wolverines, I had won. All 21 squirrels were dead and piled around me. Of course that was when Elrohir and Elladan came back, after they missed my epic fighting. Elrohir and Elladan were dragging at least 10 dead squirrels.

"You missed all the fun!" I stood up and looked at them with my hands on my hips.

"Are you alright?" Elrohir was the first one to speak after five minutes of silence.

"Yeah, just a few scratched. Nothing much." I said slowly.

"We forgot to tell you about the squirrels ganging up on you. It would have been better is you hunted them separately. I am so sorry." Elladan looked so ashamed.

"It's ok you guys, it was sort of my fault. I found one and was a bit nice to it, then all the other squirrels got curious, then they broke my arrows, and one took my bow but I had tug of war to get it back. But it wouldn't give it back, so I killed it. Which of course set of all the others and they got red eyes and claws came out of their hands and they started scratching me. So then I had to kill all of them, as you can see." I waved my hands around me showing my surroundings.

"I think you win, how many are there?" Elladan and Elrohir I think were just getting out of shock.

"I'll think of something later for you two, there are 21 squirrels and can we get back because I would like to stop bleeding." Now my hands were dripping with the bloods coming off my hands and arms.

"Yeah, sure, lets go back. Ada wont be too happy with us, don't you think Ro?" Elladan was being the most sensible right now, of course Elrond was going to be mad. I've been here for one day and I've been scratched to pieces by Wolverine wanna be's. I jumped onto my horse magically without hurting myself more. My horse knew to be gentle and trotted carefully, avoiding all the other things that might hurt me. Such as sticks flying in my face. We arrived back in Rivendell to be met with no other than Elrond himself.

"What happened?" Elrond had a tint of anger in his voice, which wasn't a good thing.

"I ran into evil red-eyed squirrels. It was not Elladan or Elrohirs fault as they only thought of having the competition. What happened was we had a bet to see how many squirrels we could kill, I had never seen any so I was nice to one for the first few seconds. Then more came and then they started breaking my arrows and one took my bow so I had a game of tug of war with that evil thing. It wouldn't give it to me so I killed it. Then all the other squirrels got red-eyes and claws came out of their hands like they all wanted to be Wolverine! Then they started scratching me and I had to kill them all, so I of course won the bet because Elladan and Elrohir only had 10 but I had 21, I will think of something for them to do later. Right now I would like to stop bleeding if it's ok with you." I was talking faster and faster, but then laughed at how informal I sounded, they probably didn't know what Wolverine was.

Elrond just looked at me in a state of shock.

"We had better get you inside and healed. I think your might be going a bit mad." Elrohir bit his lip, I think from trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I would like to be healed, not spend the next five minutes talking about what I did. Yes, I talk a little strange, but that's because I spent so much time in Earth. But no, I most certainly NOT mad." I love throwing tantrums every blue moon, every ones watching you. And It's fun to get angry once and a while, especially at your brother in law. The blood was now dripping onto the perfect white stone and forming little pools of red. I think I may have lost a little too much blood. Why is that you ask? Well, that is because I fainted. Oops.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was late, but I was really sick and slept the WHOLE day. I will try to update every Sunday though. **

**Till next time...**

**Doctor Legolas**


	5. Lets Murder The Twins

**How about I just update when I can. Yeah. If you want excuses, then my friend was over, we celebrated my cousin's birthday, I had another swimming competition and qualified for states. But you don't want excuses, so never mind about that...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Doctor Legolas: I think it is fair that Bristilla does the disclaimer.**

**Bristilla: And why is that?**

**Zoe: Because you're an idiot in this chapter.**

**Bristilla: How? I'm not an idiot.**

**Zoe: In this chapter you do something VERY stupid. You'll see why.**

**Bristilla: How come you know what's going to happen in this chapter and not me?**

**Zoe: Your going off topic, but I have no idea.**

**Bristilla: I give in. Doctor Legolas owns nothing but her own characters, the story line, some weird ideas that come in later and the craziness of these chapters.**

**Doctor Legolas: Well said. And you do know what is going to happen in the other chapters, you just said so.**

**Bristilla: Oops…**

**Doctor Legolas: Back to the story: **

* * *

Chapter 5:

Lets Murder The Twins:

**Bristilla's POV:**

Ok, I'm an Elf, and like all Elves, we make mistakes. Maybe except mother… Rule number one for going to Middle Earth, never ever, ever listen to Elrohir and Elladan. Ever. Because you will then have to spend all day in bed, doing nothing because you are healing from all the scratches they got you into. Yes it was my fault I fought the stupid Wolverines, but, they talked me into it.

So after one whole day and night, I finally got visitors. Which were not the people that I wanted to see at the moment.

Zoe walked in first. Apparently Elrond had strict orders I was only allowed to see one person at a time. Yeah right.

"Hey, how are you? I heard that Elrohir and Elladan did something to you, but I didn't know what it was or anything." Zoe folded her arms and sat on my bed.

"Well, they sort of did, rule number one of going to Middle Earth, never listen to the twins. Ever." I had a joking tone in my voice, but it was serious enough for Zoe to believe.

"Why? What they do to you?" Zoe looked as if she was about to walk out of the room and murder the twins. Yes. I said MURDER!

"Well, it all started when I finished talking to Elrond. The twins saw that I was annoyed and decided to drag me out to the stables so that I could go on a ride with them. So, we were riding for a while when I think Elladan decided that we should have a competition to see how many squirrels we could kill in half an hour. So, we went wandering off to see how many squirrels we could kill. The first thing was that I didn't know what the squirrels looked like or what their personality was. I came across a squirrel after a few minutes. But these weren't your ordinary squirrels; they were half the size of you. Literally, they came up to my hips! They were huge! It is actually a good thing that the Hobbits aren't here, because these squirrels are literally the same height as the Hobbits! Anyway, so one squirrel came over to me and it didn't look too harmless, so I put out my hand. It sniffed it at first, and then it touched my hand. I thought they couldn't be evil, but more squirrels came to investigate what was happening. Then they got this really weird look in their eyes and just randomly attacked my arrows and bow. The squirrel with my bow was destroying it, so I had a game of tug of war with it, then I had to kill it because it wouldn't give it too me. That was when all the squirrels turned into miniature Wolverine's, because they all grew claws out of their hands and their eyes turned red, except Wolverine's eyes don't turn red I think. So, they all attacked me and I obviously had to kill them all, so I did. It was a shame though, because Elrohir and Elladan came back like one minuter after I finished ninja stuff Jackie Chan style. The twins only had ten, but I had twenty-one. So I won. But I don't know what I'm going to get them to do; I might need your help for that. Yeah, so we rode back to Rivendell and Elrond was at the front and looked as if he were going to murder the twins. I told him what happened and accidently used language from Earth and then Elladan and Elrohir thought that I was mad. I told them I wasn't and it was just a habit that I would grow out of. I was bleeding and they were all talking about what to do. The thing is I think I may have accidently lost too much blood from the scratches, because, well, I fainted. I woke up here and you came in! Good. I think that's all that happened." I let out a deep breath. I felt better for saying that.

"How come you got what you wanted?" Zoe sounded a bit hurt and I had no idea why.

"What do you mean? I just got hurt, I didn't want that." Ok, time to hit the panic button.

"Well, you're an Elf. You've got pointy ears and Elrohir and Elladan seemed to be very comfortable around you." It looked like Zoe was about to cry, which I really hated.

"Oh. You wanted to be a Hobbit, didn't you?" The answer to that was obvious.

"How did you know?" Zoe cheeks were now tinted a light red.

"Well, when we were coming here, you asked if Middle Earth was real, then you asked if Pippin was real. I could see the adoration in your eyes. It was very cute. That was when I guessed that you liked Pippin." I now smiled a bit. She really did like Pippin.

"That still doesn't give me an answer." Zoe wasn't going to give up.

"You're not going to leave until I give you one, are you?" I asked, Zoe just pursed her lips and shook her head. I sighed.

"Well, lets just say I wasn't born in Earth." Starting here was the best way to tell her, I think.

"Really?" Zoe leaned forward as if she didn't want to miss a single word I said.

"If you keep quiet during this, I will answer you questions at the end." Zoe zipped her fingers across her lips, I smiled and then I laughed a bit.

"Ok, so. I am not from Earth as I told you before. I was actually born in Middle Earth. I am the second daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. My sister was Celebrain and she married Elrond, and then had three children, Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan. Which means that I'm their aunt, even though I am younger than them. That is because they were born before I was, but Celebrain still came to visit us; atara, atar and I. But I heard that she was tortured by orcs and went to the Undying Lands because she didn't want to stay in Middle Earth anymore or something like that. So I haven't seen her for a long time and probably won't unless I go to the Undying Lands. Anyway, I lived with atara and atar and then atara said that I had to go to Earth, she didn't call it Earth though. So, I went to Earth when I was 50, and was told I would come back when I was 2000. I did many things in Earth, such as learn how to shoot, how to use and fight with a sword, how to throw things like daggers or spears and things like that. I didn't just do that though, that was for self-protection. I also did other things like learn how to play many instruments. I learned how to play the harp, the flute, the piano, the violin and many others but those were my favourites. I also did things like art and hunting and camping. I met many friends and people, but because I was an elf they all died. Then I met you guys, I didn't expect you to come with me though, or Justin Bieber Flick or Harry Styles Junior or Typical, and I haven't learnt their names yet though. So we ended up here, all together and yeah." I took a deep breath; it felt good to tell someone about myself, not keeping it all locked up. I suddenly felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Can I ask questions now?" It looked like Zoe was going to explode with questions, so I just nodded.

"What other things did you do in Middle Earth? Can I see some of your weapons if you got any? Can you show me some of your skills? Can you teach me? Did you meet Legolas? Or Pippin? Can you speak fluent Elvish? Do you know any other languages from Middle Earth? I think that's about it for now. Of course I will think of more later." Zoe crossed her legs on the bed and leaned forward. I grabbed my bag that was on my left and put it on the bed.

"Yes, I did get some weapons, I'll tell you how I got them. Ok, this first one is a sword obviously. I got it here, at Rivendell, when my naneth, ada and I came here for a to see my sister. That was when I first met Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan. On the blade, it has swirls and is thin, but it is strong and has sapphires decorating the side of the handle. A lot of my weapons have sapphires because of my eyes. The next one is a bow and arrows; the bow was made out of the finest wood and is engraved with mithril. The arrows are the same except engraved with other wood. Actually, that answers another of your questions. Yes, I have met Legolas; in fact he is my future husband. My atara and I went to a festival in Mirkwood, and they were a gift from King Thranduil. Even though Legolas was about the same age as me, he could shoot very well. He volunteered to teach me how to shoot, and that was when King Thranduil and atara realised how happy we were with each other. So a wedding was arranged for Legolas and I, even though I have absolutely no idea when it is though. I have also got a bunch of other weapons such as small daggers that can fit in my shoe. My favourite weapon though is one I made myself. For my 31st birthday, I got two sheets of mithril, no idea why though. Atara probably looked in her magic mirror and saw I would need them later or something like that. So I made these fans. I put sapphires on it and decorated it with swirls. Because it is mithril, as light as a feather, but as strong as steel or something like that. There about all my weapons, yes I can show you later what I can do and yes I will teach you because you will need to learn. No I haven't met Pippin yet, or been to Hobbington, which is a shame. Yes of course I can speak fluent Elvish, any Elf can. I'm not completely fluent in any other languages except English, but I can speak some other languages. I think that answers all your questions so far." I sat in silence, waiting for her to think of more questions.

"I've just got four more. I heard that Elves have powers so I wanted to know if you have any? Why didn't we know you were an Elf in Earth? Why did you get sent to Earth in the first place? And why didn't you tell us before that you were an Elf?" Zoe looked serious again and a bit hurt.

"Some elves have powers, I do. I can control the elements and shape shift into animals. I had my elvish powers taken away when I went to Earth so I could blend in. I still don't know why the Valar sent me to Earth. And the last one, I thought that it was my atara's place to tell you about it. I wasn't expecting you to come here anyway. No one here knows I'm an elf except for Elrond, Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan and yourself."

"And I suppose you want me to keep that a secret?" Zoe nudged me with her elbow.

"Well, lets just say, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." I added a bit of sarcasm, but I meant what I said.

"Are you threatening me?" Zoe looked shocked.

"I would never kill you, but yes I am threatening you. I would never hurt you actually. I'm just warning you, don't tell anyone. Not even Legolas." I just didn't want Legolas to know, I wanted to know if he knew it was me. He probably would have forgotten all about me though.

"Well, now that's all out of the way. Can we finally finish off unfinished business?" Zoe looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Um, what unfinished business?" I really had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well, I was going to murder the twins, but then I thought throwing food at them would be better." That was the first time I saw Zoe with an evil grin. But I totally agreed with her.

"Yeah, sure. I hate unfinished business." I started packing up my things.

"Well, what are we wasting time for? Lets murder the twins!" Zoe helped me pack up my stuff, stood up and marched to the door. We then went to the kitchens and got some scraps and then went in search of the twins to send them to their grave. Yes, I did still have scratches. But the least I could do for them is dump food on them.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mother – Atara**

**Father – Atar**

* * *

**School, I hate it. They give you so much homework and time off FANFICTION! How dare they? I found out that mother in Elvish is actually Atara instead of Naneth, and father is Atar instead of Ada. Confusing, huh? I can't be bothered to change the other chapters so translations are here.**

**Please Follow, Favourite and Review:) All reviewers, followers and favouriters get a hug from Legolas! And maybe a part in the story! **

**Please give me a name for the boys! (Justin Bieber Flick, Harry Styles Junior and Typical). Also, if you do want a part in the book, reviewing who you would like to be would be nice; saying your top 3 would be great.**

**Until next time, hopefully…**

**Doctor Legolas. (Insert TARDIS sound here)**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**The next chapter Legolas comes in… Muhahahahaha. And the girls also play a game of truth or dare. They all end up doing dares. **

**SECOND SPOILER ALERT!**

**My cousin made a fanfiction about Doctor Who, so if you like or love Doctor Who, or just want to see her marvellous work, I'll be putting that up soon. It's called 'True Identity'. It is about Jenny coming back and the Eleventh Doctor. My cousins going to become an author; so read it when it comes up! It's great:)**


	6. Ninja Turtle Backpack's

**Yes, I'm late, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Doctor Legolas: Zoe. Disclaimer. Now.**

**Zoe: Why?**

**Doctor Legolas: Because I said so.**

**Zoe: Fine.**

**Doctor Legolas: Now.**

**Zoe: Fine.**

**Doctor Legolas: Why aren't you doing it?**

**Zoe: Because I'll do it later.**

**Doctor Legolas: It's later now.**

**Zoe: Fine. Doctor Legolas owns nothing but her own characters and most of the ideas in this story. She doesn't own Middle Earth, Lord of the Rings, Pippin, Legolas, Truth or Dare, Rivendell…**

**Doctor Legolas: Ok, that's enough. I know I don't own them. Thanks for reminding me that I DON'T own them. *Sniffle***

**Here's the next chapter :D - Favourite smiley face**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Ninja Turtle Backpack's

**Bristilla**

Ok, so Zoe and I DID eventually get the twins. But of course revenge is sweet so they got us back. They didn't throw food scrapes at us though. They poured a bucket of water on the both of us and got us drenched. Which of course means war.

So Zoe and I battled the twins. Each day one of us would do something horrible to the opponent, like throw a bucket of water over you, then the next day the opponent would get you back. So that went on for a while, but eventually we won. We borrowed some of Scarlett's whipped cream and put it on the twins during the night.

But how did Scarlett get the cream? Well, it was in her backpack along with all the other random stuff that she brought. Such as a black bowtie that Zoe would not let go of, the lipstick that Kate stole off her and gave to Arwen, clothes, her iPhone, iPod, some more ridiculous stuff which even included the mask of a Weeping Angel from Doctor Who.

Scarlett said that before she left, she just grabbed a few things and stuffed them into her bag. Which made everyone wonder what else was in her house. Her backpack, by the way, was a blue ninja turtle backpack. Which gave her weird stares not from only everyone in Rivendell, but from all of her friends as well, which included me of course.

Because there wasn't really anything to do, except get into mischief with the twins, TRY and use a weapon, talk to Elrond (which everyone agreed not to), decorate Arwen with buckets full of makeup, and talk, so we decided to play games. The first game was see what Scarlett had in her awesome Ninja Turtle backpack, then we decided to play Truth or Dare with some of the stuff we found. So we all sat in a circle on really comfy cushions, but before that other matters must be completed. I still didn't know the boys names. Which was quite stupid.

"Hey, what are the three boys names that came here with us?" I had a feeling that they were going to laugh their heads off.

Kate started laughing, while Zoe smacked her head, while Riana rolled her eyes and Scarlett smiled.

"Well, the one you call Harry Styles Junior is Louis, the one that you call typical is Jayden and the one you call Justin Bieber Flick, I think that is what you called him, is called Tyler." Scarlett grins some more.

"Well, lets start our game shall we?" Kate scares everyone by yelling. Really loudly. "I'll start. Scarlett, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Scarlett loves a good dare.

"Ok, my dare for you is to… Oh my goodness! When the all of the Fellowship is here, you must start and EPIC FOODFIGHT!" Kate looked so proud of herself.

"What! That's awesome!" Scarlett looked like she was going to explode from excitement. "My turn. Zoe, truth or dare?"

"Well you're going to give me some horrific dare, so truth." Zoe leaned forward; ready for what truth she must answer.

"Oh! If you were a Hobbit, and Pippin asked you to marry him, what would you say?" Scarlett had one of those mischievous looks in her eyes.

"Yes!" Zoe said a little to dreamily. Which lead to everyone laughing. Zoe pouted.

"Fine. Yes I do like Pippin and if he asked me to marry him I would say yes. So stop laughing a truth is a truth. Right, my turn, Riana truth or dare?"

"Ummm, dare?" Riana's answer sounded more like a question.

"Oh, a dare. Lets see what I can do about that." Zoe smiled evilly.

"Oh no. What have I done?" Riana started hyperventilating while Zoe thought of a dare.

"You have to name all the dwarves, from the Hobbit, in under 30 seconds. Otherwise we have to write the names of all the dwarves on your body." Zoe crossed her arms looking pleased with herself. "Time starts now!"

"Well, there's Bifor, Bofur, Bombur, Balin, Dwalin, Thorin, Fili, Kili. Oh I can't think of them. Ummm" Riana started hitting her head to try and think of them.

"10 seconds left!" Zoe got Scarlett's bag and pulled out a pen, ready to write.

"Oh! There's and Dori, Ori, Nori… The other one's on the tip of my tongue!" Riana looked at her tongue to see if she could see it. She was about to answer when…

"TIME'S UP!" Zoe screamed.

"I was going to say Oin and Gloin. I HATE THOSE TWO DWARVES! I always for get them!" Riana crossed her arms and frowned.

"Oh well. Now we get to write the names on you. In permanent marker!" Zoe grinned.

"What! Permanent marker! Are you serious? That'll stay on for ages!" Whining never got Riana anywhere though.

"Right. We'll write Oin and Gloin on your head, seeing that you forgot to say them. Fili and Kili can go on your right arm while Balin and Dwalin can go on your left. Bifor and Bofur can go on your right leg and Bombur can go around your ankle. Nori and Dori can go on your left leg and Ori can go on your other ankle. Which leaves Thorin, oh dear, where can he go. He can go on the back of your neck, everyone get started!" Zoe took the lid of the pen off and started writing.

By the time everyone finished writing all the dwarves names of Riana, she looked like she went into a tattoo shop and got thirteen familiar tattoos.

"Well, it's my turn now, Kate, truth or dare?" Riana looked really upset covered in permanent marker.

"Truth." Kate was definite about that.

"That's odd for you, but I'll think of one for you." Riana leaned on her knees, deep in thought. "If you woke up invisible one day, what would you do?"

"You serious? Maybe first I would look in the mirror or something like that to check I was invisible. Then I would go into ALL the shops that sell chocolate and EAT IT! Then I would go around scaring people and do something stupid like rob a bank. I don't know. But I would definitely eat all the chocolate in the shops." Kate had the biggest smile on her face.

"Isn't that called stealing?" Zoe piped in.

"Well, yeah, but no one would know it was you and they couldn't catch you because you are IVISIBLE! Muhahahahaha!" Kate started doing one of those mad, evil scientist laughs. Riana nudged her and she stopped.

"Right my turn. Stella, truth or DARE!" Kate was really overreacting right now. Especially since she was calling me by my nickname.

"Well, YOLO, so dare!" This was a bad idea because Kate always thought of the worst possible dares.

"You know how Scarlett has the Weeping Angel mask in her awesome ninja turtle backpack…" Kate started slowly.

"Yeah." I replied, also slowly and a little scared.

"I want you to scare the hobbits by pretending to be a Weeping Angel." Kate smiled evilly.

"You evil little ferret. You expect me to scare all the hobbits, by pretending to be a statue, that they don't even know exists." Wow, Kate was asking a lot.

"No, I want you to scare Merry and Pippin, not Sam and Frodo because he will still be healing and Sam will be stubborn. I'm going to tell them when they come to Rivendell, about the Weeping Angels and then a while afterwards you will come in and scare the living daylights out of them." Kate smiled evilly again.

"You've got to be joking. I can't move like a Weeping Angel and they don't even have the right costumes and paints and all the things Weeping Angels have here in Rivendell." But that was when I was wrong.

"Well, I actually went through Scarlett's bag properly and found all the things we need to make a Weeping Angel. She had all the paints, dresses and even the wings. It turns out Scarlett was going to try and scare Riana." Kate looked proud of herself for figuring out this secret mystery.

"Do you have like a Merry Poppins bag or something?" Riana looked completely shocked at what they had found in Scarlett's bag.

"It's called packing properly." Scarlett folded her arms in defence.

"But your bag is TINY!" Riana picked up Scarlett's bag as if to show her how small her bag was.

"It's not that small." Scarlett was right though, it wasn't that small.

"But look at what we're pulling out of your bag. Stuff. Random stuff that I wouldn't even expect you to have." Riana started pulling really random stuff out of Scarlett's bag.

"Back to the game, Stella, you're scaring Merry and Pippin dressed up as an angel, no if's or but's. That's the end of it, now Stella, your turn. Everyone's had their turn so you can choose anyone you want." Kate had taken charge now.

"Well. How about I choose Zoe, truth or dare?" I turned to Zoe.

"Last time I said truth, and your dares aren't to bad, so dare." Zoe was right though, my dares were horrible.

"You serious? Now I got to think of one. Well, when you finish saying a sentence, you must say 'would you like some fries with that?' for the next week in an English accent." This was going to be hilarious.

"Like this, would you like some fries with that?" Zoe was really good at this, including her English accent.

"Yes, exactly like that and you have to say it every time you finish speaking, no matter if it is to us or an elf. You're turn." Brilliant, I was sort of happy with a dare of mine for once.

"Riana, truth or dare?" Kate attempted to say in a Dracula accent, which didn't sound anything like Dracula.

"Truth." Short and sweet, I like it.

"Do you like smooth or crunchy peanut butter?" That was the most random truth I have ever heard, but that's Kate.

"Well I'm not a big fan of peanut butter, but I do prefer the smooth peanut butter." How could she not like peanut butter? Lucky for me, Kate read my mind, not literally, but you know what I mean.

"How could you choose smooth peanut butter over crunchy peanut butter? I thought you just choosing smooth peanut butter were bad, but not being a big fan of it? How is that possible? Peanut is the best spread, apart from Nutella of course, but that's beside the point. Peanut butter is a delicious crunchy, when you choose the crunchy one, spread that goes well with everything. It's weird stickiness make sit what it is, but the flavours are peanut butter like! IT IS DELICIOUS!" Kate looked like she was going mad, over peanut butter.

"We're not in master chef, or any of those weird cooking shows, and you most certainly are not the judge. Would you like some fries with that?" This conversation was getting really weird. Luckily, Riana stopped it asking Scarlett truth or dare.

"Ok, quiet everyone, settle down children, Scarlett truth or dare?"

"I'm already starting a food fight, so truth."

"If you were stranded on a deserted island, name two people you would take with you."

"That would be Mary Poppins and Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer! Dora!" Scarlett said without even thinking.

"Umm, why?" Riana had a fair point though, why?

"Well, Dora just has a universe in her backpack, backpack, backpack, backpack, she seriously does. She just pulls whatever she wants out of it and everyone is fine. And Mary Poppins because she has a simular bag except it smaller on the outside, (**A.N. Doctor Who fans, guess who) **and her umbrella flies, so I would just fly away. So I wouldn't be on a deserted island anymore!" I will steal her ideas; Dora and Mary Poppins are a great idea, except I would just fly away with the umbrella.

"Well, that's a great idea, I think I will use those two now, except I might swap the Spanish idiot for someone else, no offence to anyone that like Dora though. Scarlett, your turn." Riana concluded her turn.

"Stella, truth or dare?"

"I don't fancy scaring all the hobbits so truth." Everything was silent for a moment until Scarlett finally said something.

"Do you ever picture yourself as a Mary-Sue? You know, the perfect characters that everyone makes up, they're beautiful and know how to do everything, but most importantly, they fall in love with the hottest guy in the book, movie or T.V show. I don't mean to offend you or anything, but you seem to fit the qualifications, except for the last one, for now. So I was just wondering." Scarlett sounded so serious now.

"If Mary-Sue's are perfect, than I'm not one. I am most definitely not perfect. I actually don't think I'm beautiful, I always think that you girls are the prettiest that I've seen, and I also don't know how to do everything either. The last one is sort of true, but I don't think that I am a Mary-Sue." As long as they don't find out about Legolas, everything will be fine.

"Why do you think you're not perfect?" Kate broke my train of thoughts. Horrible memories flashed through my head, to horrible to think about, and I had eternity to remember them, live with them.

"It's better you didn't know." That was quite true, it was better they didn't.

There was an awkward silence that followed my last sentence, which was abruptly broken by one of the elves knocking on our door. I quickly stood up and went to answer the door.

"Lord Elrond has some news to tell you, my lady, he wishes to see you in his study shortly." And with that the elf left.

"Girls, cheer up, dares will have to wait as we got to go talk to Elrond." I sounded so upset and disappointed when I said that, and they probably knew why.

Another long conversation with Elrond, just what we all needed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review follow and favourite, it's just a few clicks and taps away! If you want me to read, review, follow or favourite any of your stories, then just tell me and I'll be right on it. But please review, it's great to get your feed back and see if I should change anything!**

**Special thanks to all the people that have reviewed, you all get a hug from Legolas! And all people that review follow or favourite this story gets another hug from your favourite character and a COOKIE, of your choice. Just please tell me what flavour you would like and who you would like a hug from. **

**I was going to say something important, but I forgot.**

**Until next time,**

**Doctor Legolas...**


	7. Chuck and Duck

**I'm updating sooner than I expected, well I think I am, which is sort of bad and good, but who cares?**

**Disclaimer: No, no and you want to guess? No. Yes that's right, Doctor Legolas only owns her own characters and she really wishes she owns Lord of the Rings or anything JRR Tolkien. **

* * *

Chapter 7:

Chuck and Duck:

**Stella's POV:**

All five of us walked through the halls of Imladris, finding Elrond's study. There was tension and a really awkward silence in the air, which was abruptly broken by Kate.

"Why do you think you're not perfect?" Seriously Kate, now?

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding,

"I lie, a lot." That was so very, very true.

"Everyone lies if that's all your worried about then I lie a lot too. One time I broke a glass and blamed it on the dog. It didn't work though. Everyone lies so how could you be any worse?" Scarlett cheerfully piped in.

"People died because of my lies, and there isn't one night that I sleep where I don't think of those innocent lives I destroyed, because of my lies." I was nearly yelling now. Thankfully no one said anything else because we were at the door of Elrond's study. I knocked twice and waited.

"You may come in."

I pushed the door open and walked in with Zoe, Riana, Scarlett and Kate trailing behind.

"I didn't expect you to bring company." I shrugged when Elrond raised his eyebrows at me.

"OH MY GONDOR! IT'S EYEBROWS!" The scream happened to come from Kate. I groaned and jabbed her in the ribs, but she wouldn't calm down. She just started hyperventilating, waving her hands in the air and letting out small excited squeals. Jeez she was great at fangirling, I'd hate to see her around Legolas or Aragorn or any other one of her favourite characters. Elrond had a look of surprise before he composed his facial expressions and continued talking to me.

"I was only expecting yourself and I just wanted to confer with you the plans about your travelling. You may not have been aware, but there will be a council" Elrond was making a great speech until he was cut off by Scarlett.

"You mean the council of Elrond where the fate of the ring will be decided and it turns out that the ring will needed to be brought to Mount Doom by the Fellowship of the Ring? Am I right or am I right?" I never knew people could talk so fast.

"How did you? What, that makes no sense. Because you know about the council, you will be required to participate in the council and the decision of the council. If what you said was true, then you will have to become the Fellowship of the ring along with the other companions. To anyone in this room besides myself, you will have to also join the council and be part of the Fellowship because of your friend." He glared daggers at Scarlett.

I think he meant for this to be punishment, but all four of the girls started screaming and jumping up and down ecstatic about going. Which got even more invisible eye daggers from Elrond.

He sighed and dismissed the four fangirls from his study so that we were the only two in the room.

"I summoned you here to discuss your plans for travelling." Elrond looked so relieved to have the four girls gone.

"Well, as we discussed before, I was going to travel with the Fellowship to Lothlorien to stay with my naneth and ada. I will be present at the council if you wish, but I will not be a part of the Fellowship." That was my final answer.

"Very well, I should like you to be present at the council anyway, just to keep those friends of your under control at the very least. The council will be held in one week prior to now. The members of the council will be arriving today, if you wish to see any of them. You may be dismissed." I turned around and waked out the door, eager to find my four friends and tell them what I just heard. It was time Kate threw some eggs at everyone!

I sprinted to our room to see my four friends talking.

"Guys, guess what? The Fellowship are coming today! Which means, Kate time to chuck some eggs!" Kate's whole face lit up when I said this.

"Doesn't that mean the Hobbits and Aragorn are already here?" Zoe had a look of confusion plastered on her face.

"Well, I don't know so how about we find out! I'll get some eggs from the kitchen with Kate while you three start heading to the front gate." With that I grabbed Kate's hand and ran off in the direction of the kitchen. When we arrived I asked for a dozen eggs, which were given to me in a neat carton.

On the way to the gate we bumped into Elrond, who eyed the eggs suspiciously.

"Where do you think your going with a dozen eggs young lady?" Elrond folded his arms and stared daggers at the both of us.

"Oh, nothing. By the way has Aragorn and the hobbits arrived yet?" Quickly changing the topic was a good idea.

"Yes. Frodo arrived a few weeks ago and is sense that he is now waking up. Aragorn and the other three hobbits arrived only a few days after Frodo did. Why?" Damn, he was still suspicious.

"No reason in particular. See ya later!" That sounded very un-lady like.

Kate and I bolted for the front gates spying Riana, Zoe and Scarlett in a bush. It was a great hiding place, we could see clearly out of the bush while others could barely see through. Which gave us an advantage.

"Isn't this sort of mean though, chucking eggs at the Fellowship when they arrive?" Riana was always one for thinking about others. Truth be told, it was a bit mean, but hilarious on our part.

"Well, yeah, but it'll be fun and they'll lighten up a little." Kate was right, so very, very right.

"Hush, I think one of them is coming." I placed my fingers to my lips as I watched a red haired dwarf come into view.

"I don't see anything. No wait, I see him. It's Gimli, my first victim, I mean uh, victim." Kate picked up an egg slowly and held it loosely in her hand, waiting for the right moment. As soon as the company of dwarves were directly in front of us she threw it at Gimli, which hit his beard.

"What in the name of Durin's Beard just happened?" Gimli was roaring, until he saw what had hit and where it hit him.

"No! Not the beard!" He complained staring at hit beard.

"Now you'll have o use some horrible elvish soap to get it out of that lovely beard of yours." His father looked gravely at Gimli, obviously not liking the elves.

"Who ever did this is going to pay dearly." Gimli started mumbling under his breath about revenge. Jeez, that wasn't very nice of us to think of and I started pitying the dwarf until he started cursing the person who threw the egg. Which wasn't very nice either.

We waited about five minutes for Kate's next victim, which happened to be Legolas, the poor elf. He was leading a group of elves on horses. When he was in front of us Kate threw the egg, but because of great elvish hearing, he heard something being thrown at him. And instead of the egg hitting him on the side of the head, it hit him straight on the nose.

You could see his proud composure of before turn into an angry calm expression when the egg hit his face. He slowly wiped the egg of his face and took a deep breath before continuing to the front gate muttering something about having to wash his face again. He rode on slowly looking quite mad, one of the elves put their hand over their mouth in shock.

After about another ten minutes of waiting the son of Denethor finally showed up. Now, you should know that Kate wasn't too fond of Boromir, so she grabbed the rest of the eggs ready to throw at him. When he was in throwing range she chucked all ten eggs at the Gondorian. All hitting him except for one, which unluckily hit his horse, which the horse then reared up throwing the stewards son off the horse.

Boromir then stood up cursing the horse, ground and the thrower of the eggs before stomping off after the horse and towards the gate of Rivendell with egg covering his body head to toe.

"Well, at least that's over. That was a bit mean though, although Gimli's reaction was a bit funny." Kate must feel really guilty.

"Why did you use the rest of the eggs on Boromir, because don't you still have to get the Hobbits and Aragorn and Gandalf?" Riana questioned.

"Well, the Hobbits and Aragorn are already here and I assume that Gandalf is too because in the movie he was there when Frodo wakes up. And Elrond said that Frodo was waking up today. So I got everyone." Kate said definitely.

"We should be going back so that it doesn't look too suspicious. And we should also see how the others are fairing." I stood up and stretched my cramped legs.

"Tomorrow you should be doing your dare Stella." Scarlett grinned a toothy grin at me. I groaned and stomped off towards the gate of Rivendell. Once inside I ran to my room and flopped on the bed, ready to fall asleep. But sleep wouldn't come so easily.

It was about midday when Elrond knocked at my door. Could that elf get anymore annoying? I sighed before allowing him in.

"You were the one throwing the eggs, weren't you." It was a statement more than a question.

"Well, it wasn't me exactly but I did have something to do with it. You won't tell them will you?" I really hope that he didn't, otherwise we would be in deep water.

"No, I won't, only if you promise not to play any tricks like that again. But you may want to check to see if they're ok anyway."

"I'm sorry. I cannot promise to not play anymore tricks, but I'll see how they are fairing." With that I grabbed a hair-tie and went out of the room before Elrond could say anything else.

While walking briskly down the halls I was doing my hair in a low loose bun. I was so busy paying attention to my hair that I didn't realize that I ran into someone. That someone happened to be an angry but clean Legolas. Bother.

"I'm sorry my Lady, I wasn't looking where I was going." Legolas's angry expression changed to one that was calm.

"I should have been paying more attention too my Lord." I bowed quickly, barely looking at Legolas and then ran the rest of the way to my friend's room. If Legolas knew that I had something to do with the egg throwing, I doubt he would have been so kind to me just then.

But a dare is a dare, and I was doing mine tomorrow.

* * *

**All in all, it was a pretty horrible chapter but I got another one up. Yay! I would like to thank all those wonderful people who favourited, followed and reviewed, it made my day! If anyone knows a good elvish translation website or book or somewhere where I can learn elvish, would you mind telling me? Hannon Le!**

**Please favourite, follow and review!**

**Until next time,**

**Doctor Legolas**


End file.
